Troubled Blessing
by Ravne13
Summary: After a drunken one night stand, Harry ends up pregnant with Snape's child. He loves Snape and now all he's got to do is see if Snape feels the same way.
1. Chapter 1: I'm WHAT?

12

Troubled Blessing

Part One

Harry sat on the edge of the examination bed in front of the healer. She was short and very old with a halo of frizzy white hair surrounding her head.

"What seems to be the problem, Mr. Potter?" she asked, pulling out her wand. Harry smiled nervously at her. "It's Harry, ma'am." He said. The healer smiled back. "I'm healer Miller." She replied.

Harry nodded. "I've been really nauseous in the mornings for the past week or so. I'm constantly tired, I'm getting dizzy spells and my magic is very erratic." He said. Healer Miller lifted her wand and waved it in an intricate pattern up and down Harry's body, doing a Diagnostic Spell.

She suddenly frowned and started over. "Oh my…" she murmured a moment later. Harry felt a flood of worry. Maybe it wasn't just the Wizard's Flu as he'd suspected.

The healer was muttering to herself, writing frantically in her notes. "Only seven known cases in history… complications… nutrient potions…"

"Healer Miller?" Harry asked. She looked up with an unreadable expression. "Mr. Potter, Harry, I have some good news." She said. Harry frowned. Good?

"You're pregnant." She said with a smile.

Harry felt the room tilt. His vision tunneled and he couldn't breathe properly. "Harry? Harry!" The healer's voice was muffled and far away.

Harry had known that male wizard's could become pregnant. But it was so rare and the conditions had to be just right that he had never really thought about the possibility of it happening to him.

Harry felt himself being maneuvered onto the bed, lying him down. The healer was speaking but Harry couldn't hear what she was saying. He was being bombarded with too many emotions.

Harry was happy; so very happy. Harry knew he was gay. He'd given up the hope of ever having a family; children of his own. Fear was present as well. He knew male pregnancies were very high risk. Two of the seven had died in childbirth.

The last was an unknown feeling to him. Harry, though gay, had only had sexual relations with one man and they'd both been drunk.

The man had been on Harry's mind since sixth year. That one night was the best Harry had ever had. He had felt so loved. But the next morning the man had said it was a drunken mistake and kicked him out. That had hurt terribly and it was only in the past few days that Harry had felt himself recovering from the emotional hurt.

He had to tell him. He had to know.

Sound came rushing back and he sat up quickly. He was surrounded by healers, all wands trained on him, monitoring his vitals.

"Mr. Potter, you've been in shock for nearly an hour. Are you feeling alright?" Miller asked. Harry nodded, surprised that it had been an hour. It hadn't felt like that long.

The healers filed out, leaving Harry with Miller. "Mr. Potter." She said, all business. "You'll need to take many nutrient potions and an energy replenesher. I'm sorry to say that stomach settlers would harm the baby so you can't take those. You'll just have to deal with the morning sickness. Make sure you drink plenty of fluids. Preferably water." Harry was nodding, wishing she'd hurry up.

"They typical male pregnancy doesn't last as long as a female's. They are only about six months. The baby feeds heavily off your magic, speeding up the process. You're about four weeks along so you'll start to show very soon."

She spoke to Harry for nearly an hour before she finally let him leave. When he did he had an arm-full of potions and a strict schedule for taking them.

He made it back to his apartment with no problems. Harry put the potions away after taking one. He stood in his living room, just thinking. He suddenly felt a wave of panic overtake him. He ran to the fireplace and quickly flooed to Malfoy Manor.

Upon arriving he stumbled and fell to his knees in the library. He looked up, seeing both Lucius and Draco staring at him from their chairs.

"Draco!" he breathed. Draco quickly rushed over and crouched down in front of him. "Harry, what's wrong? What's happened?" he asked briskly.

"I-I-Draco I'm-" he couldn't bring himself to say it. "Harry, come here." It was Lucius. He took Harry by the arm and gently guided him into a plush chair.

"Calming breaths, Harry." He said, leaning over him. Draco was standing on his other side, a comforting hand on his shoulder. Harry began to breathe deeply, filling his lungs.

Lucius called for a house elf and ordered tea, chamomile for Harry to calm his nerves. Harry continued his breathing exercises until the house elf returned with the tea. Harry took his cup and took a long sip, savoring the warm liquid sliding down his throat, warming and calming him.

Harry looked up to find both Malfoy's sitting on a loveseat in front of him, holding their cups, watching him. Harry took a breath.

"I'm pregnant." He said. Both Lucius and Draco's mouth's dropped open. "Excuse me?" Draco cried. Lucius just leaned back in his seat, stunned.

Draco's mouth finally closed. He took a sip of his tea. "Who's the father?" he asked, nonchalantly.

Harry's face turned bright red. "Uh…" Draco's face showed shock. "Do you not know?" he asked, incredulously. Harry shook his head.

"No, I know who it is. I'm just embarrassed and terrified of telling him. He'll go ballistic and kill me." Harry said, drinking from his cup again. "We were both drunk when it happened and he kicked me out the next morning saying it was a mistake."

"Who is it?" Draco asked. Harry ducked his head. "Snape," he murmured. Lucius choked on his tea and Draco dropped his cup.

"You had sex with Snape! When?" Draco yelled. Lucius just looked at Harry gravely. "He's going to kill you." He stated. Harry dropped his head onto the arm of the chair and moaned.

…

Harry apparated to Snape Manor, coming in just outside the warded gates. He tapped a ward to signal the occupants of his arrival. He waited until a house elf came and opened the gate for him.

"You is being Harry Potter!" the elf exclaimed upon seeing him. Harry nodded. "I need to speak with Severus Snape. Is he at home?" Harry asked. The house elf nodded and turned to the manor. "You is following Dizzy, Mr. Potter, sir!"

Harry had waited nearly two weeks to finally confront Snape. He was surprised because he already had a little bump between his hips. The baby was growing quickly.

They entered the manor and the house elf, Dizzy, lead Harry to a brewing lab. Snape was standing at a table, brewing a noxious looking concoction in a large cauldron.

"Master Snape, sir! You is having a visitor!" Dizzy said, upon entering. Snape looked up and Harry's breath caught. He was just as beautiful as he remembered. Snape scowled.

"What do you want, Potter?" he sneered. "I thought I told you to never bother me again." He was sneering at Harry's manor of dress. As usual, when Harry wasn't at work he wore muggle clothing.

Harry wore tight black jeans that hugged his well-muscled thighs and showed off his strong Quidditch legs. He had a black long sleeved shirt too, though this was a little looser, to hide the already apparent baby bump.

Harry took a breath. "Professor, we need to talk about that night." Snape's sneer turned even more malicious.

"Potter, I thought I told you that it was a mistake. I was drunk and so were you!" he growled, advancing around the table to stand in front of Harry, arms crossed over his chest. Harry took an involuntary step back.

"Well, Professor, we have a… situation." Harry fumbled. He was ill inclined to call his baby a 'problem'. It felt wrong. Snape's face grew hostile. "What _problems_," Harry winced. "could _we_ have, Potter?" Snape sneered.

Harry took a shaky breath, preparing to answer, when the room spun and his stomach lurched. He was going to throw up.

"Snape- bucket-" he choked, quickly covering his mouth with his hands.

Snape took in Harry's green face and backed away, reaching for an empty bowl on his table but he was too late. Harry leaned over and regurgitated his breakfast all over the floor.

Snape sneered in disgust. Harry straightened up but the room tilted and he stumbled and fell to the floor. Snape waved his wand, vanishing the mess on the floor. He walked to Harry and pulled him to his feet.

Harry stumbled again, clenching his eyes shut, trying to get the room to stay still. Snape led Harry to a chair and pushed him roughly down into it. He left and then returned a moment later with a potion in his hand.

"Here Potter, a stomach calming solution." He growled, thrusting the bottle into Harry's hands. He shook his head, pushing the bottle back. "I can't," Harry muttered. "Why ever not, Potter? You're obviously sick."

"No, Snape. I'm not. I'm pregnant." Harry said, lifting his head to stare at Snape. Snape stared dumbfounded at his former student. Harry felt his face growing red, reflexively placing his hand over the slight bulge in his stomach.

Snape's eyes darted down and watched the movement with a critical eye. "So you're pregnant, what has this got to do with me?" Snape asked quietly. There was no venom in his voice, for once.

Harry swallowed, not believing that he was about to say this. "Snape, you're the only man I've ever had sex with."

Snape's eyes widened and he stumbled backwards, hitting the table. "It's mine?" he asked in a strangled voice. Harry nodded.

Snape slid down the leg of the table until he was sitting on the floor. His eyes were blank and his face full of emotion; fear, confusion, disbelief and, to Harry's surprise, happiness.

Then his face went curiously blank. He stood back up and dusted off his robes. "I supposed you're going to get rid of it?" he sniffed. Harry stared up at the man in horror.

"Are you serious?" he asked. "You think I'd get rid of it?" Harry felt sick again but managed to keep the rest of his breakfast from making another entrance. Snape didn't bother to answer. He turned his back and said, "It'd be best if you left. I have much work to do and you're just in the way."

Harry felt as if he'd been kicked in the stomach. He stood without another word and left.

**…**

Harry was in shock. Snape has just brushed him off and even had the audacity to ask if Harry would be terminating the pregnancy. He couldn't believe how heartless Snape was being and he couldn't understand why the man's actions had such a profound effect on him.

He stood outside the gates for the longest time, staring blankly off into space. It was a while before he moved. When he finally did, he twisted and apparated to Malfoy Manor.

It was raining but Harry didn't notice. The only thing he could think of was Snape's voice asking if he was going to kill his child; their baby.

He sat down in the mud, hands cupping his stomach and just waited. It was nearly an hour before the inhabitants of the manor noticed Harry sitting outside their gates.

Lucius and Draco came sprinting down the path to let him in. Draco crouched in front of Harry and put his hands on the shaking Gryffindor's shoulders. He peered into his face.

"Harry?" he asked. Harry was soaked completely through and he was shivering uncontrollably, partly from the cold and partly from pent up emotion.

"Draco?" his voice was small and very weak. He looked up into the worried faces of the Malfoy males. They were alarmed to see tears streaming down his face.

"I went to see him." He murmured. Draco looked anxiously at his father who swore; a thing he rarely did.

"Draco," Harry brought the attention back to him. "He thinks I'm going to kill the baby." Then he slumped into Draco's waiting arms.

**…**

Lucius was absolutely livid. He knew Severus was stubborn and sometimes oblivious, no matter how good of a spy he was in the wars, but how could he say something so boneheadidly stupid to Harry?

Lucius was one of the few people allowed through Snape's wards without an escort so he barged right into Snape's lab with a loud bang.

Snape, startled, dropped an ingredient into a potion too soon and the potion curdled on the spot.

"Danm it Lucius!" Snape spat. "What is it now? This was an important potion I've been working on for three weeks!"

"I don't care, Severus!" Lucius hissed. Snape looked taken aback. He opened his mouth for a retort but Lucius cut in.

"Harry has pneumonia!" he barked. Snape felt himself grow cold. "The muggle sickness?" he asked. "How did the brat manage that?" he asked, effecting indifference.

"He sat outside my manor for nearly an hour in the pouring rain!" Lucius said.

Snape felt a rush of anger flush through his body. "Why would that stupid brat do that? Does he want to kill his child? Is he completely mental?"

"He was in shock!" Lucius interrupted. "After YOU heartlessly asked him if he was going to get rid of your child!" Snape suddenly felt sick with apprehension. "Has he… did he lose…"

"No, Severus. He hasn't lost the baby." Lucius snarled. "But it was a close call!" Snape felt a rush of relief and he collapsed back into a chair. He leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees and resting his face in his hands.

Lucius stared at Snape in surprise. "Severus?" he asked. Snape shook his head. "Why would what I said effect him so, Lucius?" Snape asked, voice muffled.

"He's very sensitive. You two have more alike than you realize, Snape. Harry had a very rough childhood, living with those vile relatives of his. He was constantly told he was worthless and he was never shown any love." Lucius explained.

"Harry never thought that he'd be able to have a child, him being gay and all. But it happened and he was so happy. Then you made that heartless comment and it hurt him terribly."

(A/N: Lucius is so OOC! I don't mean him to be but it has to be done for Snape to understand…)

Snape suddenly stood. "I must see him."

**…**

Harry woke in a large soft bed. He felt completely drained of emotion and energy. It was hard to keep his eyes open but after a few moments he managed to push himself up against the pillows.

"Potter?" Harry froze. He turned his head and saw Snape standing in the doorway. He quickly glanced around and saw that he was in one of the many guest rooms in Malfoy Manor.

"Potter." Snape brought Harry's attention back to him. "I wish to apologize. What I said was absolutely rude and inappropriate."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. He opened his mouth to ask why the man wanted to apologize when his small frame was suddenly wracked with deep, chest-wrenching coughs.

Snape flew forward, robes billowing, and pulled a potion out from an inner pocket and thrust it at Harry. "Drink this." He demanded.

Harry, both hands covering his mouth, shook his head violently, still coughing. "Don't worry, it's safe to take. Nothing in it will harm the baby." Harry gingerly took the potion and tipped it back.

It was cold and tasted strongly of mint and parsley but he managed to swallow it. As soon as it hit his throat he immediately felt his throat sooth and relax and his aching chest loosen.

"Thank you." Harry croaked. He looked up at Snape, absent mindedly stroking soothing circles on his softly rounded belly.

"What are you doing here, Professor?" he asked. Snape's eyes, which had been riveted on Harry's hand, snapped back to his face.

Before he answered, Snape conjured a chair and sat beside the bed, staring intently at the tired figure in front of him.

"Potter, he paused. "Harry," The Gryffindor's eyes widened in surprise. "I want to discuss the baby with you."

Snape saw hurt fill Harry's face before he turned away. "Harry, my own father was, you could say, not the best a boy could have." Harry nodded. He remembered the glimpse of Snape's memories during the Occlumency lessons during fifth year.

"I never imagined that one day I would be a father myself." He stopped to gather his thoughts.

"Harry, I know you and I don't love each other," blood rushed to Harry's face and he felt a rush of sadness. "But I'd like to have the chance to be a good father to our child. I'd like a chance to take care of it… _and you_."

Harry felt suddenly overwhelmed. Snape wanted the baby? He wanted to be a father? He looked up at Snape, staring at him with nothing but sincerity on his face.

Harry was contemplating what to say. "I'd like you to move in with me at Snape Manor, Harry. I would be able to take care of you more readily there. If you wanted, because I know how hard it is for a child to be moved from house to house, you could live there after the baby is born as well."

An inkling of an idea wormed its way into Harry's mind. Maybe, just maybe, if he moved in with Snape, he could get the man to fall in love with him. It was a long shot, but Harry knew he had to try. For his sake, and for the sake of the baby.

He had to restrain himself from smiling. He looked at Snape, still staring at him and saw that Snape looked a little apprehensive. Was he nervous?

"Ok. I'll move in with you." Snape looked taken aback. "Are you positive, Po- Harry? You don't have to if you don't want to."

Harry shook his head. "No, I want to, Professor. It would be good for the baby and it'll be good for me too." Snape nodded.

"Very well. Once you're over your pneumonia, I'll come collect you." And with that Snape swept out of the room.

Harry slumped back against the pillows, fatigue taking over. He fell into a deep sleep, planning how he was going to get a Slytherin to fall in love with a Gryffindor.


	2. Chapter 2: How it Began

AN: Okay. I am SSSOOOOO f-ing sorry. I KNOW it's been like, forever, nearly a year, since I've updated. I'm really sorry. I'm just a huge procrastinator. I'm really bad at deadlines…. Well… here's Part Two. And it's actually nothing like what it was supposed to be. I was never actually going to write this scene but I was bored in my History of Religions class so I started writing and this is what came out. So anyway… because of this chapter, the story will now be FOUR parts instead of three. Enjoy and please review!

Warning: This chapter involves an explicit sex scene. Don't read it if you don't like sex.

Troubled Blessing

Part Two

Graduation had finally arrived. For the second-year Seventh years, it was an avidly anticipated, welcome relief. After the defeat of Voldemort the previous June, those seventh years that had dropped out to help the war effort, nearly the entire Gryffindor Seventh year class, a few Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's, and one Slytherin, had been given the opportunity to repeat their seventh year and receive their NEWTs.

Very few had actually decided to return; Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, under the insistence of Hermione Granger who also returned, Neville Longbottom, and much to the consternation of Ron, Draco Malfoy.

All throughout the final year of the war, the Light had found unexpected help in Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Ron, for his part, and maintained his stand that the Malfoy's couldn't be trusted. Harry and Dumbledore, however, both trusted the Malfoy's despite Ron's protests otherwise. Harry and Draco had formed a close friendship, much to the absolute fury of Ron.

Once the final battle had been won, Ron had gone back to Hogwarts, but only at Hermione's insistence. But he had severed his friendship with Harry, claiming that Harry must have gone dark if he was friends with a Slytherin; and a Malfoy at that.

The year had passed with harry, Hermione and Draco studying hard to pass all their NEWTs. Neville had skated through his classes, but he'd taken an apprenticeship with Professor Sprout so he could get his Mastery. Ron had passed with the bare minimum. He'd spent the year sulking through his classes.

And then, finally, the NEWTs were there. As usual, Hermione fretted over hers, though she'd undoubtedly do perfectly. Harry thought he did alright.

At the feast the night before the graduation ceremony, the few elder students sat at a separate table, discussing their plans and just enjoying the feel of their impending freedom.

"I'm still trying to decide between Healing and Transfiguration." Hermione stated between bites of her salad. Harry, Draco and Neville all nodded. They'd heard this from Hermione before. She'd been mulling over the decision for nearly four months, going over it again and again with her peers.

"I've decided that I'm going to work on my Potion's Mastery from home. I don't want to be cooped up in here any longer." Draco said. Ron sneered. "It figures you'd choose potions, Malfoy. That's what every no-good Slytherin would choose."

"Ronald!" Hermione admonished sternly. She glared at him across the table and he just glared right back. "Don't bother, Miss Granger. A weasel can never change its prejudices." Draco said. Although he'd become close friends with Harry, Hermione hadn't quite warmed up to him.

Harry glared at Ron. "You seem to forget that I'll be working on my own Potion's Mastery along with Draco." Ron sneered right back, but didn't say anything. Draco laughed. "You're not just going after a Potions Mastery, Harry. You're also going after Defense and Transfiguration."

Hermione laughed right with him. "We're forgetting one. What's the other one, Harry?" she asked, grinning. "Charms," Harry muttered, face flaming. Hermione sighed. "Harry, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Being smart is a wonderful thing." She said, reassuringly, patting his arm.

She hadn't thought that three weeks prior when he'd first told her that he was going after four Masteries. She had gotten incredibly jealous. She'd always been the smartest. Then suddenly, Harry surpassed her in everything. She had been cold toward him until she realized that she was acting ridiculous. She should be supporting him.

Harry's magic and control had increased so much upon receiving his magical majority that his ability to perform difficult and advanced magics increased. His grades improved drastically from his sixth year to his seventh. His grades were literally just a hair's breadth below perfect. It was only Herbology that brought his grade down. He just wasn't good with plants.

His teachers were all astounded by the improvement and none more so than Professor Snape. Harry's potion work was astounding. Once the threat of the Dark Lord had passed, Harry seemed able to focus more and his intuition in potions had increased so much that Professor Snape suspected that Harry would have absolutely NO problems getting his Potions Mastery.

The small group soon finished their meal and headed up to their shared common room. The second seventh years had been given a separate set of rooms because there were only five of them.

They all settled into their favorite chairs, relishing the relaxation after so long studying so hard. Ron had pushed his chair a little farther away from the others, but not far enough away so we was completely alone. They sat together, just talking for a while, enjoying each other's company.

It was nearing 10:30 when Draco gave a wave of his wand and summoned three bottles of firewhiskey that had been hidden in his room. "I figured we deserved it." He said as he passed around cups. Hermione chose not to drink but remained with the others to watch the festivities.

Neville took only a small amount in his cup but Harry, Draco and Ron all filled theirs. Harry took a generous swallow, holding back a cough when the liquid seared its way down his throat. It was only after both Harry and Draco had drunk a little did Ron start his.

It was about three hours later and Hermione, Neville and Ron had all retired to bed. Harry was sprawled over an armchair, sipping the last dregs of alcohol at the bottom of a bottle. Draco was in a similar state on the nearby couch. He had already finished his own bottle and was very close to passing out.

"So, Harry. Who d'you fancy?" Draco slurred. Harry looked blearily across the room at him. "Why d'you wanna know?" he asked. Draco shrugged, almost completely gone now. "Im just curious isall."

There was a long few moments of silence in which Harry thought of a certain person. "He's wonderful." Sighed Harry. Smiling blissfully up at the ceiling. He glanced over at Draco and saw him asleep on the couch.

Harry suddenly had an idea. "I'm gonna go tell 'im." Harry muttered, lifting himself off the armchair. He stumbled out of the portrait hole and down the hallway, leaning heavily on walls along the way.

As he descended the large staircase in the entrance hall he was happy that their rooms were on the second floor so he didn't have too far to go. He descended into the dungeons and followed the winding passageways to the Potions classroom. He realized, upon reaching the room, that he knew where the classroom was and where the offices were, but he didn't know where the man's personal chambers were.

Harry pulled out his wand and said, "Point me, Professor Snape." The holly wand spun in the palm of his hand and pointed farther down the passageway. Harry followed the wand until it pointed directly at a painting of a cave. Looking hard Harry saw that the cave was filled with hundreds of fluttering bats, making the painting shimmer in the dim light.

"How fitting…" Harry muttered. He raised his hand and knocked on the painting. Harry was waiting for only a few moments before it swung open.

Harry's mouth ran dry at the sight before him. The Potions Master stood on the threshold, staring blearily out at him. His long, inky black hair was mussed, as if he'd been running his hands through it. He wore a pair of black trousers, belted low on his hips, and a white long-sleeved shirt. The white linen sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, exposing the expanse of milky skin, marred only by the Dark Mark on his left forearm.

He looked taken aback. "What do you want, Potter?"

Snape was tired. It had been a long, torturously slow year since the Dark Lord had fallen. Snape was tired of living in the cold dungeons. He was tired of remaking the same potions, year after year after year. He was tired of dealing with obnoxious children who had no regard for how dangerous and beautiful potion making really was.

What Snape really wanted to do was spend his days in his own state-of-the-art potions lab at his manor and work on creating new potions and improving old ones for the better. He had decided, after much thought, that this past year would be his last as a teacher. He found that he didn't regret his decision.

On the night of the farewell feast, Snape sat in his favorite armchair by the fire, a tumbler of firewhiskey in his hand and an empty bottle on his end-table.

He was thinking over the previous year. Moreover, he was thinking about a certain green-eyed young man. It was rare to say so, but Snape was impressed. Young Potter had well and truly impressed his Potions Professor in the past year. His potions work was absolutely remarkable.

Snape could say he was anticipating, dare he say, excited to see where the boy's future potion's work took him.

As he thought of Potter, his thoughts turned toward the boy's final class potion. In his mind, he analyzed Harry's nimble hands as the danced across his lab station. The look of intense, almost detached, concentration was very endearing. The boy took his work so seriously. If only he'd had this kind of drive in his previous years of study.

Snape himself had checked over Potter's NEWT potion work. In both his written and practical, he'd done perfectly. Not only had he done perfectly, he'd exceeded perfect by writing two extra feet on how the potion could be improved, then he proved his theories by applying them in his practical.

The potion he had been assigned was a Giggling Solution. That specific potion had the adverse side-effect of euphoria, nearly a dangerous amount, and it lasted for nearly an hour after the giggling had ceased. Harry had countered the side-effect so now the only thing the potion did was cause incessant giggling for about fifteen minutes.

Snape had been so intrigued that he'd bottled a sample of the potion and copied the essay for future reference. Then he'd gone to his rooms and, after locking the door and warding it from entrance, he'd tested he Giggling Solution out on himself.

The potion had worked perfectly and there were no adverse side-effects; though Snape would never reveal who the test subject was.

Snape remembered Potter's hands. Those nimble, thin, beautiful hands. The hands that performed such wonderful magic with potions and anything else he tried. Snape's mind strayed from his hands and to Potter's face. He remembered the glowing smile that Potter had given him whenever he passively and without comment, passed back his graded work; always with an 'O' on the top.

Snape shook his head. He refused to acknowledge the effect that the smile had on him. He sighed and ran his free hand through his hair, mussing it up. Who was he kidding? He was infatuated by the young man.

Everything about Potter seemed to fascinate him, to draw him in. Snape, without really meaning to, found himself covertly watching the young man whenever they were in the same room together.

At his continued thoughts of the young Gryffindor, his trousers started to tighten in a very painful way. He groaned and palmed his erection, eliciting a hiss at the spiraling pleasure.

There was a knock at the door. He groaned at the interruption and stood, swaying slightly in his inebriated state. He made his way to the door and pushed it open.

There he was; Potter was standing on his threshold. His eyes, which he'd finally magically corrected during the Christmas break the year before, were huge and shining. His cheeks were tinged red. Snape could tell that Potter had been drinking as well.

"What do you want, Potter?" he asked, surprised. Potter didn't even blink an eye. "You, Professor." Snape's mouth ran dry. He stared steadily back at the Gryffindor.

His raging erection made the decision for him. His hand shot out and clamped onto Potter's robes. He pulled the Gryffindor inside and slammed the door shut behind him.

Harry was slammed hard into the door, harsh hands gripping his shoulders. He blinked up at Snape, relishing the touch of the man's hands.

"Professor," he breathed. Snape's mouth descended on his own, kissing him hard. Harry groaned. Snape took that opportunity and plunged his tongue into Harry's mouth, mapping out the hot cavern.

Snape's hands were not idle. They fumbled with the clasp on Harry's robes. A moment later, he pushed them off and they slid to the floor and pooled at Harry's feet. Harry's fingers were making fast work of the buttons on Snape's shirt. Once the front of the shirt was open, his hands began running over the porcelain skin.

Harry's hands encountered some bumps and imperfections that startled him. He pulled away from the kiss to get a better look. He gasped at what he saw. Scars littered Snape's white skin.

"What happened?" Harry asked, concerned. He looked up and saw that Snape's face had closed off. He began to pull away but Harry grasped his wrists, preventing him from escape.

Harry leaned forward and kissed a scar. He opened his mouth and laved the area. Snape groaned, clenching his fists. Harry's tongue danced across the sensitive skin, worshipping, seeming to apologize for the pain that must have come with the scars.

His mouth met a nipple and he gave it due attention. Snape yanked his hands away and threaded his fingers through Harry's hair, effectively holding his head in place.

Now that his hands were free, Harry began running them over Snape's skin. He teased the skin under the waistband of Snape's trousers with one hand and with the other he teases Snape's other nipple, rolling the nub between two fingers.

Harry was suddenly airborne. He only had time to gasp with surprise before he landed hard on the couch. The sudden change in positioning, especially in his alcohol induced state, threw off his equilibrium and he lay still, dazed.

He lifted his head and saw Snape advancing across the room with a dangerous look on his face. He opened his mouth to ask what he was going to do but he didn't get the chance. Snape swooped down and his mouth crashed hard into Harry's.

Their tongues battled for dominance but Harry soon relinquished control, allowing Snape to control the kiss. It was hot and heavy and painful. Snape was biting at his lips, nearly drawing blood. His tongue was mapping out Harry's mouth, running along every surface.

Harry loved it. He had always been forced to be the one in charge, the leader. The dominant partner, when it came to Ginny. But he'd never felt right when he was with her. But now, with a hard, heavy body looming over him, grinding into him, he knew that this was what he wanted. That Snape was the man for him. He wanted to be dominated, controlled. It was Snape. It had always been Snape.

Harry loved it. Snape's hands were anything but idle. They were running along his skin, they seemed to be everywhere. His hands, his mouth, they were driving him crazy.

Snape suddenly pulled away and whispered something. Suddenly, both of them were naked; their clothing having been banished to lie on the floor with the rest. Snape pushed Harry back onto the couch and pushed his knee in between Harry's thighs, pushing against Harry's crotch.

Harry cried out and arched into the Snape's thigh. Snape had other ideas though. He muttered a spell against Harry's chest and suddenly, Harry's arms were yanked above his head and his legs were wrenched wide apart and immobilized.

Snape sat up between Harry's thighs and looked down at him. Harry was writhing in his bonds, whining. "Profess-ss-ss-or-r-r-r!" he groaned. "Plea-ea-ea-ea-s-s-se!"

Snape smirked. "What is it you want, Mr. Potter?" he asked, sliding his hands lightly down the Gryffindor's sides. Harry groaned again and arched. "Ah!" he gasped. "You!" he cried out.

Snape smirked again. He took a couch pillow and shoved it under Harry's hips. He said a spell which coated his fingers in lubrication and ran his slickened finger around Harry's exposed pucker. Harry groaned and pushed down on the finger.

Snape ran his finger along Harry's inner walls, searching for that spot. When he touched it Harry jolted and cried out. "Oh! Do that again!" he cried. Snape chuckled and did it again. Pushing hard on the prostrate and causing Harry to tremble and writhe in his bonds.

"Ah! Please!" Harry was sobbing. The firm pressure was causing his pleasure to spiral out of control. It was almost too much.

Snape quickly added another finger and then another; until he had four fingers pumping in and out of Harry. Harry was so delirious with pleasure that he couldn't form coherent words. "Ah! Oh, jee- Prof-ah!"

Suddenly, Snape pulled his fingers out and said the spell again, covering his cock in lubrication. Then he lifted Harry's hips and without further preparation, shoved himself balls deep within Harry.

Harry cried out and tried to pull away. Even with the preparation, it still burned. Tears sprang to his eyes and he gasped in pain. Snape kept still, running a hand along Harry's flank.

"Just relax, it'll stop hurting. Relax," he said, softly. And Harry did, however slowly. It was a good five minutes later when he finally relaxed enough for the pain to be nearly non-existent.

He clenched around Snape experimentally and Snape gasped. He gave a short thrust before he controlled himself. Harry gasped as the thrust brought Snape's cock up against his prostrate. "Oh," he groaned. "_Move!_"

Snape thrust in again, gritting his teeth, trying to control his thrusts, trying not to hurt Harry too much. Harry gasped and arched along with Snape's thrusts. The feeling of Snape sliding in and out was indescribable. It was so sensitive. It felt absolutely wonderful, the pleasure spiraling. But, at the same time, it felt weird. The sliding feeling was unusual. It was sensual, but it also felt strange to have something poking his insides.

The pleasure was building and both Snape and Harry were losing themselves to it. Harry couldn't even make a noise. His head was thrown back, neck taught and he was gasping. Snape wasn't much better. His head was hanging low, hair in a curtain on either side of his face as he pushed in hard and fast.

It was Harry who lost himself first. The pleasure suddenly reached a peak and crashed over him. His muscles clenched to the point of pain and he let out a silent scream, eyes screwed shut, as he came without any stimulation to his cock.

Snape came just moments later, the clenching of Harry's anal muscles too much to handle. He groaned and shuddered, his seed spurting deep inside Harry.

Snape collapsed on top of Harry, panting. Harry was completely still, save for his heaving chest. They were both silent for a few moments.

"Wow," Harry croaked, breaking the silence. Snape chuckled. He pushed himself up on his elbows and looked down at his lover. He leaned down and kissed Harry hard and the Gryffindor kissed back just as hard.

"So… how about we move this to the bedroom?" Harry asked, cheekily. Snape chuckled and they did just that.

…

Snape woke up the next morning feeling warm, comfortable and sated. He kept his eyes closed, reveling in the extremely pleasant feeling.

There was something off though, that niggled behind the fog that lay heavily over his mind. Then it hit him. There was another person lying in the bed with him.

His eyes flew open and he looked down only to slam his eyes shut again, hissing in pain. The light streaming in from the fake window seared straight through his eyes and speared his brain.

'Damn… hangover.' He slid his eyes open again, breathing heavily through his nose at the pain. Looking down he saw a mop of unruly black hair.

Oh. My. God. It was Potter. The stupid Gryffindor was lying on his stomach with his face pressed against Snape's chest, who was spooning against Harry's side. Harry's right hand was holding Snape's left, their fingers intertwined.

Snape smiled at Harry's contented expression. Then his face slipped into one of intense shock. He'd just smiled!

Quickly, he yanked himself away, awakening the young, green-eyed man. "Professor?" Harry asked. Snape schooled his features into a look of disdain.

"Potter. I demand you leave my chambers at once!" Harry rose up on his elbows, ignoring the intense throbbing of a hangover headache right behind his eyes.

"Professor, what's going on?" Snape just stood from his bed and walked to his wardrobe, ignoring the fact that he had not a stitch of clothing on him. He pulled on a pair of black cotton pajama pants then turned back around.

"Potter, I asked you to leave," he said, coolly. Potter looked back at him, incredibly confused. He stood from the bed, proceeding toward the living room with a slight limp.

Snape suppressed a smirk and a surge of satisfaction at the limp and a rush of arousal at the sight of Potter's tight arse.

Harry went into the living room, trying and failing to not limp as he walked through the ache in his arse. He found his trousers, shirt, shoes and socks pooled on the floor by the sofa and his robes on the floor by the front door.

The Gryffindor proceeded to pull on his clothes, feeling incredibly confused. 'What was going on?'

As soon as he was dressed, he turned around and found that Snape was standing in his bedroom doorway, watching Harry.

"Professor, why are you making me leave?" he asked. Snape scowled. "Potter, it was just a drunken fuck. Nothing more. Now get out."

Harry's breath caught. He stood there, in the middle of Snape's living room, feeling a tightening in his chest and an odd sharp stinging in his eyes. Snape sighed heavily and crossed the room in three quick strides. His large hand clamped on Potter's neck and he led him harshly toward the door. The Potion's Master opened the door and thrust Harry out the door. He stumbled and fell to his knees.

Snape ignored the twinge in his chest at his treatment toward Potter. "Good day, Potter." He said, and slammed the door.

Harry felt heartbroken. His mind was blank and his chest was aching. He stayed on his knees for only a couple seconds longer. He needed to get out of there. He needed to get ready.

He walked mechanically to his rooms. He barely registered anything around him. Students were streaming past him toward the Great Hall. The Graduation Ceremony was going to start soon.

Harry reached the portrait to the second-seventh year students. "Finally." He said, speaking the password. 'Finally,' had been chosen as the password by Harry for the last week of school and the other's had all agreed. It seemed to be fitting, after all they'd gone through, it was finally almost over.

Harry walked quickly through the common room and into his own bedroom. His formal robes were lying ready for him on his bed. He stripped out of his rumpled clothing and gingerly got dressed, careful of his sore arse. He was sure he must be torn, if at least a little.

Once he was fully dressed, he left, not even bothering to attempt taming his messy hair. He ignored all his aches and pains, his headache, and just went down to the Great Hall. He entered just as the ceremony was starting. He made is way over to his row and took his place in between Draco and Ron.

The entire ceremony went by and Harry barely noticed. He received his certificate and he was applauded when it was announced that he was going after four masteries. But he barely registered any of it.

Finally, about three hours later, the ceremony was done and Harry was an official Hogwarts graduate. There was a round of applause and suddenly he had an armful of Hermione, as she threw herself at him crying.

"Harry! It's finally over!" she cried. She pulled back and looked at him when he didn't respond. "Harry?" she asked, studying his face. "Harry, what's wrong?" She looked very concerned.

Harry shook his head. "I have to leave," he said. His voice was flat, blank. "I need to get started on my masteries." Hermione looked alarmed. "Harry, something's wrong. Tell me!" But Harry just turned away and left Hermione alone in the Great Hall.

He made his way through the crowd, ignoring everyone. Harry made his way up to his room and changed into his muggle clothing. He had his possessions packed and in his trunk in less than five minutes. He shrunk his trunk and shoved it deep inside his pocket.

Harry didn't look back as he left his room. He made his way down through the castle and left through the front doors, ignoring the calls for him from the Great Hall. He was outside and walking down the steps when he felt a hand tug him around.

Draco stood there, staring hard at him. "Harry, what's going on?" he asked. Harry just shook his head. "Something happened, didn't it?" Harry looked up at Draco through his bangs and nodded.

"I need to leave." He mumbled. Draco nodded, not the kind of person to press. "You be at my manor in three days. We'll start on our masteries together." Draco said. Harry nodded. Anything to get away.

He turned and left. It was a couple weeks before he could tell Draco that the person he loved had turned him down. Draco and Lucius both supported him and helped him cope.

Harry never did go and see Hermione. She was very nosy and bossy and wouldn't have let the subject drop if Harry asked for her too. So he kept his distance, for the time being.

It was about four weeks after graduation that he started to feel sick. He was throwing up and his magic was sporadic. And then he made an appointment with Healer Miller.


	3. Chapter 3: Snape Manor

AN: This took me forever to write but I've finally finished with part three. I'm sorry it took so long… but I had to move and it was a cross-country move and I'm attending a new school so I was dealing with settling in and learning my way around and the school is very accelerated so I've had barely any free time to write. But I finally finished this part. Anyway… I have no idea how many parts there are going to be. Originally, there were going to be three, then it was four. Now, I have no clue. I've expanded the story way beyond what I had originally planned it to be so we'll see where it goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor any of the other books mentioned in this chapter.

Troubled Blessing

Part Three

When Harry woke it was to an irate blonde leaning over him. "Potter! You scared me half to death! What were you thinking? You could have lost the baby!"

Harry's stomach roiled at the very thought. He clamped his hand over his mouth, swallowing hard, trying to suppress his gag reflex. Draco, seeing Harry's struggle, accio'd a bucket from the bathroom and pushed it into Harry's hands.

Harry stopped resisting and allowed himself to vomit. Draco sat patiently until he was finished. Then, with a casual wave of his wand, he vanished the contents of the bucket.

Harry sighed and leaned back against the pillows in exhaustion, handing the bucket to Draco who put it on the floor. "How long have I been asleep?" Harry rasped.

"Severus left here almost fourteen hours ago." Draco responded. Harry looked at Draco incredulously.

"Fourteen hours? Then why am I still tired?" the Gryffindor cried. Draco gave him an 'it's so obvious and you're stupid for not realizing it' look.

"Because you're getting over pneumonia, Harry. You were very sick. You'll be in bed for another couple days at least." He said.

Harry groaned but was caught up in another coughing fit. Draco reached onto the bedside table and picked up a potion bottle.

"Severus left some potions for you. This one is for the coughing." He said, handing the bottle to Harry who swallowed the contents gratefully.

The overwhelming taste of the potion had him coughing again but it quickly abated. He pushed himself up on the bed and Draco helpfully set his pillows upright for him to lean on.

"Thanks, Draco." He sighed.

Draco stood and went toward the door. "You go back to sleep. You really need it, Harry." He said. Harry was already drifting off. Soon after the door clicked shut and the lights dimmed, he was pulled into darkness.

…

Harry had spent a total of two weeks in bed, getting over pneumonia before Severus proclaimed Harry well enough to move houses. Harry descended the staircase slowly, Draco gripping his elbow.

"Really, Draco," he said. "You really don't have to help me. I'm perfectly capable of walking down the stairs on my own." But they both knew he was lying. Harry was still very weak. His legs felt wobbly beneath him and he secretly appreciated Draco's steadying hand.

They made it to the floo room with no problems. Lucius and Severus were both waiting by the fireplace. Harry's face burned at his own appearance. He knew how badly he must look. He was pale and sickly looking and had dark circles under his eyes. His hair, though clean, was more messy than usual. He was wearing a pair of black flannel pajamas and slippers. Draco had draped a warm blanket over his shoulders because the pneumonia made him feel constantly cold.

"Are you ready to go, Harry?" Severus asked. Harry nodded. He turned to the Malfoy's, a grateful smile on his face. "Thank you for taking care of me." He said, hand on his protruding stomach. "It's no trouble, Harry. You're always welcome here." Lucius said, smiling.

Harry nodded in thanks and turned toward Snape. "I'm ready to go now." He said softly. He smiled demurely, looking up at Snape through his bangs. He smiled inwardly when he saw the man flush and turn his face away.

Draco hid a grin, knowing seeing Harry's move and knowing exactly what he was doing. Lucius, too, saw Harry's little act and smirked. Both Malfoy's were secretly cheering on Harry.

Snape extended his arm and Harry gratefully put his hand in the crook of his elbow and leaned into his side, allowing the Potions Master to take some of his weight.

Snape walked slowly toward the fireplace, guiding the weak Gryffindor. Lucius held out the pot of floo powder and both the black-haired wizards took generous handfuls.

"The destination is 'Snape Manor Study'." Snape said. He nudged Harry forward who said a quick goodbye to the Malfoy's and disappeared in a flash of green flames.

"Severus, you should have gone first," Draco said. Severus looked over at Draco, stopping mid-step. "Harry can't land safely, he always falls." Draco said. Snape quickly turned back to the fire and disappeared.

Snape spun through the flames, keeping his eyes shut to ward off any nausea that would come otherwise. He spun out of the fireplace, stepping elegantly out and into his study. Harry was lying on the floor on his side, one hand over his belly and the other cradled to his chest. It was already purple with bruises. He'd broken it, catching himself and preventing himself from landing on his stomach.

Snape quickly crouched down and pointed his wand at Harry's broken wrist. He said a quick healing charm and Harry sighed in relief, blinking the tears away as the pain left. "Thank you," he breathed, looking up at Snape with shining eyes. Snape swallowed hard, looking away from Harry's enchanting eyes.

Snape gripped Harry's elbow and helped him stand. Harry suddenly felt lightheaded and swooned, stumbling into Snape's side. Snape's arm's quickly came around Harry, holding him upright and Harry's hands clutched Snape's robes.

"Oh, Professor," he groaned, fluttering his eyes. "I'm so dizzy…" Snape swallowed and ignored the tell-tale stirrings in a certain area of his anatomy.

"Here, Harry. I'll help you to bed." Snape murmured. Harry went to take a step forward but stumbled again. "I don't think I can make it," he groaned, holding his head with one hand and Snape's robes with the other.

Snape groaned internally. The boy was trying to kill him. He scooped Harry up and held him bridal style, cradled to his chest. He was surprised at how little Harry actually weighed. It seemed like, with the baby weight, he should be a little heavier.

Harry let his head rest against Snape's chest and reached one hand up and took hold of Snape's robes. As Snape carried him through the hallways, Harry could feel that he was as tense as a bow string and smiled. His plan was working.

…

Harry woke lying on his side on sheets as soft as satin. It was a moment before he realized that he _was_ lying on satin sheets. He sat up and glanced blearily around. For a moment, he was incredibly confused. He was in a dark room; the decoration all in warm, dark colors. Dark purples and browns accentuated the large bed, curtains, wall color and carpeting.

There was a glowing orb floating in the corner of the room, casting soft shadows across the room. Harry's gaze was drawn to the nightstand where he saw a bottle filled with some unknown potion and he remembered that he was in Snape's guest room.

A small piece of parchment was lying next to the bottle and he picked it up and squinted at it. It was a note from Snape in his precise, spidery script.

Harry,

The potion is for the last of your cough. It's safe for the baby.

Please drink it as soon as you awaken.

-Severus

Harry put the note down and reached for the bottle. He brought it to his mouth and immediately the smell assaulted his nose.

He dropped the bottle in his haste to get to the bathroom and, in a distant corner of his mind, knew that he'd just spilled the potion on the carpeting. Harry made it through the door and to the toilet just in time.

He dropped to his knees and started throwing up. His hands clutched the edge of the toilet and he felt tears come to his eyes as he finished throwing up any food and instead started dry heaving.

Suddenly, he felt cool hands running themselves over his neck and down his back. It took Harry another couple of minutes for his dry heaves to stop at which point he leaned back into Snape's embrace.

"Oh, merlin," he moaned. "It's normally not that bad." He lifted a hand and wiped the tears from his eyes and cheeks. "Let me draw you a bath," Snape said. He helped Harry to sit on the lid of the toilet and went to the bathtub to fill it with water.

Harry watched from his perch as Snape started the water running. Harry observed the man and a blush crept up his neck at the sight the potions master made.

Snape was wearing nothing but a pair of black cotton pajama pants, worn low on his hips. His toned upper body was exposed for Harry's perusal, which Harry certainly did.

Harry didn't see the disfiguring marks as something Snape should be ashamed of. They just added to Snape's overall appeal. All Harry could think of was running his tongue over the ridges marring Snape's skin, bringing him so much pleasure that he couldn't speak, couldn't make a noise aside from pleasured whimpers and gasps.

Harry watched the muscles ripple along Snape's back as he took bottles from the shelves in the linen cupboard and started pouring liberal amounts of each into the steaming water. Harry felt his mouth watering at the slick looking flesh shown to him.

The Gryffindor was broken out of his reverie when the object of his desires suddenly straightened and turned to face him. Harry looked away, making sure that Snape could still see his slightly blushing cheeks.

"Harry, the bath is ready." Snape said, glancing away from Harry's face. Harry stood from the toilet and walked over to the tub, unbuttoning his pajama top. He kept an eye on Snape out of the corner of his eye and internally grinned when he saw that Snape was blushing but couldn't take his eyes off of Harry's form.

Harry slipped the shirt from his shoulders and slipped the bottoms and underwear down, slowly, over his hips and down his thighs. He stepped out of the pool of clothing and lifted a leg over the lip of the tub, testing the temperature. It was perfect.

He stepped into the water and let out a genuine groaned of pleasure as the hot water closed over him. He leaned back against the wall of the tub, letting his head rest on the edge, arching his neck. Harry observed Snape from under his lashes and saw that the man was practically panting in need.

Harry shifted in the water, lifting his hands to cup his belly. The water was silky against his skin. The oils and potions Snape had added made the water relaxing his tense muscles. The smell itself was intoxicating. Roses and melon wafted around him.

"Oh, Professor, it's wonderful," Harry groaned, arching in pleasure in the water. He lifted his knees and used his legs to hide his crotch, not letting Snape see that he was aroused. He didn't want to scare Snape away.

Snape suddenly grunted and said, "I'll just go and get dressed." And then practically ran out of the bathroom. Harry grinned and luxuriated in the bathwater.

…

Thirty minutes later found Harry dressed and making his way to the kitchen where Snape took his breakfast and lunch. He entered the kitchen and saw Snape sitting at the table with the magazine, Weekly Potion's Journal open in his hands. He was surprised to see what Snape was dressed in. Instead of his normal layers of thick black robes, he was wearing a black button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just under his elbows. It was tucked into a pair of dark grey trousers.

The smell of breakfast was enough to break Harry from his Snape-ogling. He quickly made his way to the table and took the chair opposite Snape. There were trays of eggs, toast, fruits, bacon and sausage, as well as bowls of oatmeal and porridge.

Harry sat down and began loading his plate, smiling happily. Snape looked up and caught his breath. Harry's hair was still damp and sticking up in all directions. He had on a tight black t-shirt which emphasized his swollen belly and a pair of tight black muggle jeans with muggle sneakers. Harry was smiling and his face was positively glowing. Snape quickly realized that he was staring and looked back down to his potions journal.

"Severus," Harry said a while later. Snape looked up and said, "Yes?" Harry put his fork down and said, "I was wondering if I could have use of your potion's lab. I'd like to continue working on my Mastery. I'll have to start over on my current module, though. I was nearly finished and it was in a delicate stage when I got sick. It's spoiled by now because I was dumb enough to not put a Preserving Charm on it."

Snape noticed that Harry didn't seem put-out at the thought of starting his potion over and he commented on it.

"Well," Harry said, "I've been thinking about how that potion works and the different steps and I thought of some ways to improve the potion; make it more stable. But I'd have to implement the improvements in an earlier stage than where I'd left it."

Snape marked is place in the magazine and set it aside. "Tell me." He asked, folding his hands on the table. Harry grinned excitedly and launched into his explanation. Snape's brow was furrowed as he worked through the potion in his mind, adding Harry's deviations from the original recipe.

IT took him a couple minutes of intense concentration, after Harry was finished with the explanation, but once he was finished going through the new recipe he realized that Harry HAD in fact, improved the healing potion he was working on. He'd done more than improve it, too. As far as Snape could tell, without having a sample of the finished potion or brewing the potion himself, it seemed perfect.

"Harry," he said slowly, after a moment. Harry, who had continued eating, waiting for Snape to finish thinking, looked up expectantly. "I think you did more than perfect the potion. I think you made the remedy into a cure!"

Harry looked startled. "Really?" he questioned. Not waiting for a response, he pulled out his wand and gave it a wave, summoning a piece of parchment and a self-inking quill.

He pushed his plate aside and began writing furiously, brow furrowed in concentration. Snape stood up and pulled his chair around the table until the two of them were sitting side-by-side, hunched over the parchment.

Every few seconds Snape would pluck the quill from Harry's fingers and jot down a note on the parchment and Harry would take it back and continue writing.

It was like this that Draco found them. He stood in the doorway of the kitchen, staring incredulously at the scene. He was astounded. What on Earth could they be doing? He and Snape had often gotten into debates, but nothing ever like this.

Harry and Snape weren't talking. They were completely silent as they worked. Draco gaped as Snape snatched the quill from Harry's hand, only to have Harry take it back before Snape could even begin to write. If Draco had tried anything like that, Snape was sure to hex him into next week!

Draco didn't want to interrupt them. They were making progress on whatever it was they were working on, it seemed, and he knew how mad he'd always been when his mother interrupted him when he was working on his theory work.

It was nearly ten minutes later before Harry finally dropped the quill and leaned back I his chair. His back made an audible pop and he groaned in pleasure. Draco saw the look Snape gave Harry at the noise and smiled. Snape's face was flushed and he had two pink spots on his cheeks.

Harry was shaking out his cramping hand, smiling. Draco shifted and knocked on the doorframe. Snape and Harry looked over at their guest.

Harry's face broke out into an excited grin. "Draco!" he called. He pushed his chair out and stood, one hand bracing himself on the table and the other cupping his belly. It didn't escape Draco's attention that Snape's eyes were riveted on Harry's abdomen.

Harry snatched up the parchment and rushed over to Draco. "Look!" he cried, thrusting the parchment under Draco's nose. "Sev and I cured the cold!" Snape gave Harry an incredulous look. Harry was so excited he didn't even realize that he'd used his nickname for Snape aloud.

Cured the… "What?" Draco snatched the paper out of Harry's hand and held it out. It took him a moment to decipher the handwriting. Harry's writing was splotchy and atrocious and Snape's was slanted and rushed. The two of them had managed to completely cover the entire three foot roll of parchment with their almost indecipherable squiggles.

Once Draco figured out where the starting point was he began reading in earnest. His mind struggled to work through the new potion. Draco was a visual learner. He learned by physically making the changes to a potion and analyzing the results that way. Harry and Snape both worked better when they wrote out the potion on paper first and, only after they'd worked out the kinks, then they would make the potion.

"Harry," Snape said. "Come finish your breakfast." Harry huffed in annoyance but did as he was asked. He was just finished up his bowl of fruit when Draco finished his reading.

"Sweet Merlin," he murmured. "How long have you two been working on this?" Harry had his mouth full so Snape answered.

"Harry was working on the cold remedy for one of the modules for his Mastery and began thinking of some improvements that would make the potion more stable in its more volatile stages. After explaining tem to me, I realized the implications of his improvements and, once I mentioned the possibilities, so did he. We've been working on completing the recipe for about…" here he paused to cast a tempus charm. "… forty-five minutes."

"Forty-five minutes?" Draco sputtered. "You made all this progress in only forty-five minutes?" Draco collapsed into the empty chair, dumbfounded.

"I suppose Severus and I just work well together." Harry said, smiling into this orange juice cup. Snape looked startled at the comment and Draco just smirked.

…

Harry wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings at all. His whole world was the cauldron and the worktable in front of him. He took no notice of Snape or Draco working at their stations. He didn't hear the two conversing or notice that a house elf had left him a snack sitting on his unused stool.

His entire focus was centered on the softly simmering potion in front of him. Harry's left hand was stirring the potion in monotonous movements, and his right hand was holding his want delicately but firmly. He was directing the ingredients to measure and chop themselves according to his instructions.

Harry didn't notice Snape watching him work, but Draco did. "When are you going to make a move?" he asked quietly. Snape jumped slightly and te question and turned to fully face Draco, face set in its usual stone mask.

"I'm sure I've no idea what you're talking about." He said stiffly. Draco sighed and rolled his eyes, but didn't press the matter further.

…

It was a month later, September 19th, and Harry was taking a break from his Potions work to study up on his Transfiguration work instead. Harry was in Snape's library, doing research. He was sprawled on a couch in the sitting area with a book on his chest, propped up on his belly.

He was starting to get bored, so he was daydreaming, staring off into space. Then he saw something he'd never noticed before and never thought he'd see in Snape's home.

Beside the sitting area, almost hidden behind an armchair, was a small bookshelf overflowing with muggle novels.

Harry swung his legs off the couch and heaved himself to his feet. It was getting hard for him to lift himself up anymore.

He went over to the bookshelf, maneuvering himself behind the armchair and lowered himself to the floor. The bookshelf was short and had only three shelves so Harry could easily reach them from his sitting position on the floor.

Harry was absolutely stunned. There were adventure novels, horror, mysteries, even _romance_. But what surprised him most were the graphic novels. The middle shelf was completely full, at least one-hundred books all stuffed into the shelf. Titles like Red River, Hana Kimi, Bleach, and Naruto were the most abundant.

"What the hell…" he muttered. Harry pulled Red River book one off the shelf and opened it. It took him a moment to realize that he needed to start at the back of the book and read from right to left. He started reading and before he knew it, he was engrossed.

It was like this that Draco found him. Draco burst into the library and walked forward, peeking down the aisles. He was surprised to see Harry sitting on the _floor_, reading a _comic book_. As soon as he saw him, he called a house elf and told it to inform Snape and Lucius that he'd found Harry in the library.

"Harry!" he yelled, angrily, stalking closer. "What in Merlin's name are you doing sitting on the floor?" Harry jumped, nearly dropping his book. He looked up at Draco looming over him.

"I'm reading," He said, lifting his book a couple inches. "Duh." Draco's face turned red. "We've been so worried! You didn't show up for dinner and we've spent the last hour searching the manor and the grounds for you!"

Harry's face fell. "Oh," he murmured. "I'm sorry. I-" but he didn't get to finish. At that moment, Snape and Lucius both burst in. From the doorway, Harry was completely hidden behind the armchair which was why he wasn't found earlier.

"Where is he?" Snape growled. Draco gestured to Harry and Snape stormed over, intent on giving Harry a thorough lecture.

But when he saw Harry sitting on the floor, surrounded by piles of his Red River books and holding book sixteen in his hands, he paled.

"I see you've found my guilty pleasure." He said quietly. Harry blushed and nodded. "This story is absolutely marvelous." He said in a soft voice, hand caressing the spine of the book in his hands.

"I know." Snape said with a soft smile. Harry's eyes were riveted n Snape's face. The look in Snape's eyes, the look of adoration directed at the books, Harry withed it were directed at him instead.

Suddenly, Harry didn't feel much like reading. Frowning, he waved his want and all the books flew back to the shelf and stuffed themselves in where they'd fit.

"I'm sorry I worried you." He said formerly. "I'll make sure to set an alarm next time so I won't lose track of the hour." He leaned forward, reaching for the armchair or the bookshelf, only to realize that he wasn't strong enough to lift himself from the floor.

He tried again with the same results. His face flamed. "I can't get up." He muttered, looking at the floor by his feet. There was a moment of silence, then all three men above him began to laugh.

Harry felt a thrill of hurt. He remained still, staring hard at the floor, fighting back te tears that suddenly threatened to fall.

Finally, Snape and Lucius reached down and took him by the arms, helping him to stand. Harry quickly walked past them and toward the door. "I don't feel like company this evening. I think I'll just take dinner in my room. Goodnight." He quickly made his way out of the library, pulling the door closed behind him.

"Dammit," Draco muttered, staring after Harry. Lucius and Snape both looked at him, eyebrows raised in question.

"His feelings are hurt. Harry is very self-conscious and he took offense to us laughing." Draco said, sighing.

Draco started for the door, intent on comforting his friend. "It's his relatives fault." He said.

"Why would being spoiled and treated like a king make him self-conscious?" Snape asked, sneering.

Draco froze with his hand on the door-knob. He turned and looked at Snape incredulously. "You don't know how he was treated? What Vernon did to him?" Draco asked, his voice shaking slightly.

Snape was taken aback. Looking at Lucius, Snape saw that he was looking at him in disbelief as well.

"What did his uncle do?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer. But Draco was shaking his head, opening the door.

"It's not my place to say. You'll have to ask Harry yourself." He then left. Snape frowned and turned to Lucius. But Lucius was shaking his head as well.

"Don't look at me. You'll not get an answer from me. This is Harry's business." Lucius then walked to the door, but he paused, looking back at Snape. "By the way, you're never going to live down that bookshelf." He said, gesturing to the almost hidden bookshelf, filled with Snape's muggle books.

Lucius then exited the library, leaving a very frustrated and embarrassed Potions Master behind.

…

Harry was sitting on his bed, head in his hands, crying. He knew he was being irrational, that his hormones were probably out of wack. He knew that he shouldn't listen to the little voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like his Uncle Vernon. He should just ignore what the voice was telling him; that his uncle was right, that Severus didn't want him because he was a whore only good enough to service others.

He knew he shouldn't listen… but he couldn't help believing that what the voice said was true. He'd been trying to reason with himself for ten minutes and hadn't managed to gain control yet.

"Harry," a voice interrupted his thoughts. Harry's head snapped up and he saw Draco standing in the doorway. Draco quickly shut the door and made his way over to his friend.

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Draco and cried. Draco hand one arm wrapped around Harry's shoulders and the other running his hand through Harry's unruly hair.

"Oh, Harry." He sighed.

"Draco, he doesn't want me. Somehow he found out about me and uncle Vernon and now he doesn't want me!" Harry whispered. Draco was furious.

"That, _monster_, is NOT your uncle, Harry. He was NOT your family. He was a horrible creature who took advantage of a child in his care." Draco said, firmly. He knew that Harry's hormones were probably acting up, but thought best not to mention it and just reassure Harry.

"And Severus doesn't know about that, Harry." He said. "He's just being his normal, idiotic, withdrawn self. He does want you, he's just unsure how to go about it and he's unsure whether YOU really want HIM. He's protecting himself, Harry, from heartbreak. He doesn't want to hurt anymore."

Harry was quiet now. Finally, he pulled away, wiping his face his shirt. Draco grimaced and handed Harry a handkerchief from his pocket.

"I'm hungry. I'd like to have chowder for dinner." Harry said, quietly. Draco smiled and called a house elf. He relayed their order, adding sourdough rolls because he knew how much Harry liked them with chowder.

Draco and Harry moved to the table and ate their dinner in silence. Soon, Harry's head was nodding in exhaustion. Draco sighed and stood. He helped Harry changed into his pajamas and then helped the Gryffindor into bed. As he was turning to leave, Harry latched onto his wrist.

"Stay with me tonight." He said, tiredly. His eyes were barely open but they were pleading. "I don't want nightmares…"

Draco smiled and nodded. "Of course, Harry." He said quietly. He pulled away and changed into a pair of Harry's pajama pants. He then got into bed beside Harry, pulling the thick covers over the both of them.

Harry turned and curled up against Draco's chest, using Draco's arm as a pillow. Draco threw his other arm around Harry and the two quickly drifted off.

About twenty minutes went by and the door opened and Severus quietly walked in, intent on checking on Harry.

When he saw the head of blonde hair on Harry's pillow, however, he stopped in his tracks. Hurt and betrayal filled him at the sight of Harry and Draco curled up together. So. Harry didn't want him after all. He was with Draco. He supposed it was his fault… he'd taken too long. Not that he was ever going to take Harry for his own… but it still hurt at how fast they'd gotten together. And Harry was carrying his child! He should have at least waited until he'd given birth. But here he was, sleeping with another man.

Snape quickly turned on his heel and left.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I realized that I made myself very unclear in the previous chapter. Harry wasn't raped by his uncle. In my version of the PotterVerse, Harry's abuse was drastically worse than it was in canon. He was kept in the cupboard for his _entire_ time at the Dursley's and forced to do ALL the housework and ALL of the cooking. Often, he wasn't aloud to sleep until he finished his chores. Sometimes, he was kept up for days at a time.

Vernon was also physically abusive with Harry. He would often beat Harry black and blue, often times until Harry was unconscious. During the beatings, he would be telling Harry how worthless he was and how the only thing he was good at was servicing others (in the terms of a slave. Not sex. I realize this is where I went wrong with my wording.)

When Harry was fourteen, Petunia saw him staring at a neighbor boy who was mowing the grass and she told Vernon. From then on, when Harry was being beaten, Vernon would be calling him a whore and all other sorts of derogatory names. How he was unnatural and unclean and how, even if he was gay (my wording is much nicer than what Vernon used), no one would ever want him because he was such a dirty freak. It got to the point where Harry actually started to believe what Vernon was telling him.

The only people Harry ever told of the abuse were Draco and Lucius. Once it was discovered that the Malfoy men were spies for the light, Harry became friends with them both. Quickly, Draco and Harry became close friends. A lot closer than him and Ron ever were, and this is why Ron took offense so badly. Lucius and Draco both helped Harry in getting over what happened to him in his time at the Dursley's. Although Harry is still plagued with nightmares and he sometimes has flashbacks, he is much better than he was. Harry refuses to let the Malfoy's do anything to the Dursley's because Harry says he is biding his time until he feels comfortable enough to get revenge himself; because he WILL. He just wants some more time to heal before he gets back at them.

Anyway… I hope this cleared up any discrepancies and I'll be sure to watch my choice of wording in the future as to avoid any more confusion.


	5. Another Authors Note :S

Alright guys.

So. This is what's going on. I haven't updated my story since June of 2012. I know. I'm one of THOSE. One of those authors who everyone secretly hates. The ones who don't do regular updates.

The reason why it's taken me so long is because I've been working on another writing project. My novel. I've been working on it literally every day since January of this year. I'm over 400 pages into it and I estimate that I'll be finished by the end of the year. Also I finally did the 'adult' thing and got a full-time job and my work hours are really wonky because of the job I do so sometimes I work 12 hours in one day and I'm exhausted and barely have the energy to write some of my novel let alone fanfiction and etc etc.

Aaand... the truth is... I actually did finish the story. I wrote the ending chapter and everything. The thing about that chapter is... it's complete and utter shit. No joke. It's a soap opera. Three year coma and sappy happy ending and everything. So... I scrapped it.

Now. I've been wanting to try my hand at writing a long fic for a while. However, none of the story ideas I have will work for a long fic. They're all pretty much short story ideas. The only one that _does_ work... is Troubled Blessing.

So this is what I'm going to do. I'm rewriting the first three chapters and then expanding the story to include other characters, sub-plots, background on the war, some of Harry's childhood, Draco and Lucius' story, etc. I want to fix my characters. My characters are too ooc and they have no depth and I want to attempt to fix it.

Now, unfortunately, I'm not going to get to this right away. I'm going to finish my novel first. And then I'm not going to post right away. I want to try and get at least five chapters written before I start writing and then I'm going to _attempt_ to update a full chapter once a week. So I won't start updating until about halfway through January, if my novel wraps up when I estimate it will.

Alright guys. Sorry for the false hope. I know a lot of you probably thought this was a chapter.

Anyway... see you in the new year. :D

Sincerely,

Ravne13

December 4th, 2013

Oh! And also... I looked at my stats for this story for the first time and found out that I have over 18k hits on it as well as viewers from literally all corners of the globe. I am astounded at this and am in love with all of you. :) Thanks guys.


End file.
